Blog użytkownika:Igniton/Wiadomości Ninjago Wiki
Uwaga! Na wstępie pragniemy zaznaczyć, że niniejszy blog ma charakter satyryczny i nie należy brać go zbyt (jeśli w ogóle) poważnie. ~ Wiadomości Ninjago Wiki ~ Najświeższe newsy dotyczące społeczności naszej, jak i innych wiki. ---- Newsy pojawiać będą się nieregularnie, bo nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy i gdzie coś się wydarzy, ale możecie nam uwierzyć na słowo, zawsze będziemy tam gdzie dzieje się coś ważnego, szczególnego lub dziwnego o czym warto was poinformować. *A przynajmniej spróbujemy, bo mamy tylko jednego dziennikarza i ani jednej furgonetki, więc będziemy biec ile sił w nogach, by dostarczyć wam jak najwięcej nowych informacji. Lista relacji Poniżej znajduje się spis wszystkich wydarzeń wartych odnotowania, bądź niegodnych zapomnienia: mar 24, 2015 * "Pan Andrzej prowadzi hordę dzikich wkurzonych ruskich ptaków do siedziby FB (Fabryki Bigosu) przeprowadzając szturm i próbując ukraść Voxowi fotki Gali tulonej przez pająka." mar 29, 2015 * "Dzień jak co dzień, małą grupką siedzieliśmy sobie na czasie i pisaliśmy o pierdołach (jak zwykle zresztą). Nie spodziewaliśmy się niczego nadzwyczajnego, aż do momentu przybycia do nas wysłannika wuja Sama (który jak się później okazało kolaborował z francuzami). Wprowadził on nie mały zamęt podając się za kuzyna jednego z naszych userów oraz kalecząc język, który nasi przodkowie pielęgnowali w ukryciu przez ponad 123 lata niewoli, za pomocą jednego z popularnych translatorów internetowych. Oczywiście nie przyznawał się do tego, lecz nasz wspaniały i powszechnie uwielbiany moderator czatu w porę zainterweniował. Skończyło się to wszystko w miarę krótkim ban(an)em." mar ???, 2015 * "W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, a może nawet tygodnia ze wszystkich okolicznych sklepów spożywczych na Wiki regularnie znikają zapasy galaretki. Mieszkańcy (zwłaszcza Ninjago Wiki) są tą sytuacją bardzo poirytowani. Próbowali zatopić oni swe smutki w Nutelli, niestety tej też nie było, ponieważ pewna narta się od niej uzależniła. Ostatnią nadzieją była dla nich popularna mielonka o niepotwierdzonych właściwościach psychotropowych." mar 30, 2015 * "W dniu dzisiejszym do tutejszej gospody wparowała grupa delikwentów którym ów substancja leciała z ust niczym piana. Chcieli oni za wszelką cenę dzielić się nią z innymi i zmusić ich do jej spożywania. Wszystko zakończyło się interwencją służb porządkowych." mar 31, 2015 * "Otrzymaliśmy dziś od jednego z naszych korespondentów nagrania pochodzące z tutejszego miejsca spotkań. Wynika z nich, że fani mielonki mają się dobrze i potajemnie werbują i szkolą nowych rekrutów. Ich działalność rozszerza się szybciej niż sądziliśmy. Władze apelują, że nie będą bezczynne w stosunku do zaistniałej sytuacji, a gdy obecnie trwające śledztwo się zakończy, wystosują oni odpowiednie kary wobec wszystkich zamieszanych w sprawę. Pragniemy także jeszcze raz podziękować naszemu korespondentowi." kwi 01, 2015 * "W dniu dzisiejszym otrzymaliśmy wiadomość o tym, że jeden z naszych administratorów (ten mniej lubiany, tzw. "NieKar0l") postanowił popełnić samobójstwo. Zostawił on list pożegnalny w którym użalał się nad sobą bardziej niż kloszard nad rozdeptanym petem. Twierdził, że nikt go nigdy nie lubi i jest bezużytecznym śmieciem. Społeczność tutejszej tawerny zareagowała różnie. Jedni płakali i zamartwiali się, a inni nie wzięli tego na poważnie." kwi 02, 2015 * Ciąg dalszy relacji o próbie samobójczej admina: "Wszystko się wyjaśniło. Okazało się, że był to Primaaprilisowy żart. Wielu popadło przez to w depresję, bądź doznało ataku epilepsji." kwi 03, 2015 * "Rusza Pierwsza Krucjata Wikiańskiej Inkwizycji W Służbie Jego Królewskiej Mości Jimbo Wales'a (w skrócie "PKWIWSJKMJW") przeciw łamaczom COPPowatych desek klozetowych z bazaru." kwi 04, 2015 * "Dziś w nocy podczas niepełnej pełni księżyca wielu mieszkańców okolicznych miast słyszało podejrzane wycie, a inni widzieli dziwne istoty. Wielu okrzyknęło je mianem "Mielonkołaków". * "Rakiem tuż po otwarciu sklepów zauważono, że z półek zniknęły wszystkie puszki mielonki. Jak widać na nagraniach z kamer, za ich kradzieżą stoją te same potwory, które wyły dziś w nocy. Bezsilni mieszkańcy są zawiedzeni, że w ich koszyczkach do święconki nie znajdzie się ich ukochany produkt." Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach